


so we just be happy, happy tonight

by MiniNephthys



Category: 1bitHeart (Video Game)
Genre: Cousin Incest, Dream Sex, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 16:06:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4793810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dreams have a funny way of looking at reality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	so we just be happy, happy tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imitationflower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imitationflower/gifts).



Have you ever absolutely, completely known something in a dream that upon waking up, you were reminded just wasn’t true? You dreamed you had a pet dog when in the real world you’re allergic to them, but in your dream nothing seemed even a hair out of place.

Perhaps your dream self remembered a different timeline, a world that never came to be, or a world that simply isn’t the one your waking self exists in. It’s no less real, for that, and dreams have a funny way of looking at reality.

Then again, perhaps it was only a silly dream.

* * *

Yoshi Nanase is twenty-two years old. This is what’s considered ‘objective fact’, and it’s true when he goes to sleep.

By that logic, Mikado Aisaka would now be thirty years old, except Mikado Aisaka has never actually existed. So, it doesn’t matter as much that a nonexistent person is twenty-two himself when Nanase catches sight of him.

Nanase doesn’t think it’s strange that Mikado’s name instantly falls from his lips, nor weird that he rushes toward him to tackle him in a hug. Mikado is, for the purposes of this dream, a beloved older cousin who he hasn’t seen in a very long time, so such a reaction is natural.

Mikado recovers quickly from the tackle and hugs Nanase in return. “You’ve gotten so tall, Nanashi,” he says, smiling gently. “Just as tall as me.”

“I told you I would someday,” says Nanase. His face falls. “I thought you’d be around for me to compare to, though.”

Mikado’s eyes soften a little, and he lightly strokes Nanase’s hair. “There isn’t much I could do about that.”

“Mm.” Nanase knows he knows that, so he doesn’t think too hard about why. “But you’re here now. I didn’t know it, but I missed you, big bro.”

“I missed you too.” Mikado lets go of him with some reluctance. “Have a seat. Tell me what you’ve been up to.”

Nanase sits down next to Mikado (there has always been a bed there) and starts talking with great animation. “Lately I’ve been working on the Master Program! I think it’s turning out really well, the other people on the project are all easy to talk to and super geniuses. Not as smart as you though, obviously!”

“You’ll start to sound vain that way,” says Mikado, lightly teasing. “You should be careful praising me too much.”

“But it’s true! I might like myself a little, but I like you a whole lot more than that.” Nanase leans against Mikado and bumps shoulders with him.

“Well, it’s true that you and I are different now. I like you quite a bit more than I like myself, too.” Mikado sets his hand on top of Nanase’s. “I have for a long time.”

Nanase kisses his cheek, then his forehead. He bumps noses with Mikado going for the lips, laughs, and tries again.

Mikado’s mouth is soft and pliant against his. Nanase closes his eyes, deepening the kiss with an urgency he didn’t realize he felt until this second. He needs this, needs Mikado to return the kiss with equal fervor, needs to feel every heavy breath he takes, it’s been so long and he might never-

Mikado pulls back and brushes the forming tears from the corners of Nanase’s eyes. “There isn’t any point in crying for me, Nanashi.”

“I know,” Nanase says, voice shaking. “That’s why I can’t remember. I’d be crying all the time.”

“It’s a little more complicated than that,” says Mikado. His hands are surprisingly soft on Nanase’s face. “But you can remember me for now.”

Nanase kisses him again, just as deeply but not quite as desperate this time. It’s better slow, when he can appreciate the way the tilt of Mikado’s mouth and the swipe of his tongue against his lips makes his heart pump faster. Mikado seems to feel the same way, based on how red his skin turns from his face down to his neck, obscuring the numbers written there.

Nanase breaks apart again. “How long do we-?”

“Just long enough,” says Mikado.

Nanase doesn’t agree, because nothing could be long enough, but he gets what Mikado means. He doesn’t scramble to undress Mikado, then, just slowly strips him of each piece of clothing, leaving kisses on newly bared skin. Mikado shivers, murmuring Nanase’s name, and tangles his fingers in Nanase’s messy hair.

By the time Nanase is leaving small love bites on Mikado’s hips, Mikado is trembling. “Wait, Nanashi.”

Nanase pulls back. “Will it be bad if I leave marks?” he asks.

“It won’t matter,” says Mikado, “but let me touch you, too. You’re not the only one who’s been missing someone.”

Nanase obliges, and Mikado mirrors his actions. Mikado’s tongue and mouth against his neck make him shake and moan, and as Mikado travels further down, the parts of Nanase’s brain that aren’t overheating are reminded exactly how alike he and Mikado are, at least when it comes to reactions to this.

Once Mikado has him naked, he tries to move past Nanase’s stomach to below, but Nanase stops him. “Not like that, I don’t want to do it like that.”

Mikado pulls himself up. “How would you prefer?”

After a bit of rearranging, Nanase finds a position on the bed he’s satisfied with. He can’t just relax and enjoy it when Mikado puts his head in between his thighs and licks unless he can do the same to Mikado, and he thinks Mikado isn’t much different.

Mikado’s mouth is hot, wet, heavenly. Nanase moans, strained, and the vibrations bring out a groan from Mikado, which Nanase can feel. The feedback loop is intense; everything about this is intense. Nanase feels like he’s melting and can hardly focus on things like suction, or even just not scraping with his teeth. He doesn’t know how Mikado is managing so well.

It’s hard not to push further into Mikado’s mouth, but Nanase restrains himself for a while, just barely. Eventually, Mikado pulls his mouth off of him to gasp and try to give what Nanase thinks is some kind of stammered warning, and the loss of Mikado’s warmth is made up for by the pride of feeling Mikado come completely undone. Even if Nanase does cough a few times after Mikado spills into his mouth, it’s worth it.

After Mikado catches his breath, he returns to his task with renewed fervor, and it doesn’t take Nanase long to be equally overwhelmed by pleasure and reach his climax. Mikado swallows around him until he’s done, then pulls away to smile at him.

“I love you,” Nanase murmurs, shifting so that he can rest his head against Mikado’s shoulder. “I love you.”

Mikado reaches for his hand. “I lo-”

* * *

Nanase wakes up slightly sticky. It’s a bit embarrassing: he hasn’t done this in a long time. He’ll definitely have to clean up and wash his sheets before he does anything else.

As much as he tries, he can’t remember what his dream was about.

But he thinks that it must have been a good one.


End file.
